


Quiet Nights

by Blamasu_88



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blamasu_88/pseuds/Blamasu_88
Summary: Uhhhh I don’t know what to put as a Summary.





	Quiet Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic. Again I’m bad I know. Hahaha.

It was a quiet night. Their was no signs of Trunks or anyone else in the city for that matter. Trunks must have run off to the past and the rest of the survivors are either dead or close to dying. Black and Zamasu parted ways to go to bed, Zamasu couldn’t sleep though. His ears picking up the faintest of noises tends to keep him up late into the night. 

This night was different, he heard a new noise. Sheets moving and slight huffs and moans coming from the room next to his. Zamasu got out of bed and wandered to the wall to press his ear against it. Black was in his room doing something, he wasn’t sure what. Thinking he must be training, push ups or whatever, Zamasu went back to lay down and read. That was until a few moments later he heard a loud needy moan. Zamasu wandered back to the wall to listen. Yea that’s definitely a moan coming from Black. 

Zamasu carefully walked into the hallway to see Blacks door open slightly. He pressed himself against the wall and peeked into the room. He saw Black completely nude kneeling on his bed. He was thrusting into his fist making low needy moans. Zamasu reddened and stayed watching in awe, he never thought of Black to succumb to lowly mortal needs. He definitely didn’t expect for him to react to see this either. His hand unconsciously going down to rub himself through his thin pajama pants. Black started thrusting harder, putting a hand to his mouth to muffle the moans. Then Zamasu heard it. It was barely above a whisper but he heard it. His name falling out of the false saiyans lips, followed by a barely audible ‘your ass is so ... tight...’. Zamasu stifled a groan of his own. 

Zamasu wasn’t expecting Black to pleasure himself, let alone think of himself. Zamasu stayed watching hisown hand rubbing himself. He shifted his pants down a bit to release his hard member and matched the way Black was pleasuring himself. Zamasu stifled a moan as he pictured Black doing this to himself instead. Zamasu watched as Blacks body shivered and stilled a bit before Black released on his pillows unashamedly throwing his head back and yelling Zamasu’s name. Blacks head snapped back up and he moved off the bed carefully looking at the wall where Zamasu’s room would be. Zamasu quickly moved against the wall so he wouldn’t be seen listening. Zamasu was still stroking himself as he heard Black move his pillows off the bed. He peeked back in the room and seen Black sprawled on the bed his face buried in the bed. A sigh escaping his lips. 

Zamasu stopped rubbing himself and just watched, it seemed Black was a little... upset? He stood and contemplated going in the room or not. Zamasu decided to go back to his room and wait a few moments. Fixing himself up to make it seem like he wasn’t in the hallway pleasuring himself to Black. He noisily opened his door and made sure his steps would be heard rounding the door way into Blacks room. Black was still laying on the bed with his face pressed into the mattress. Zamasu cleared his throat loudly, Black lifted his head and looked at Zamasu. 

“Are you okay Black? I heard you yell my name..” Zamasu asked trying to sound calm. Black nodded his head weakly and plopped his face back down.   
“Go back to sleep Zamasu, sorry I woke you up.” He said defeated. Zamasu didn’t like that at all. He walked over to the bed and got on it.   
“You look like you could use some company, I think I’ll stay here tonight.”   
Black looked up at Zamasu a blush creeping his face.   
“Let me wash my pillow covers quickly. I... spilled something on them.” Black said sheepishly. Zamasu laughed a bit and leaned over to grab a pillow.   
“Huh.. what was spilled on it?” Zamasu asked running a finger through the seed. He lifted it up to his face and glanced at Black who was watching him. Then Zamasu stuck the finger in his mouth and licked the substance off. He moaned at the taste. Blacks eyes widened and he stared at him speechless. Zamasu leaned over Black and winked at him.   
“I actually know what you were doing. I watched from the hallway.” Zamasu said pointing at the doorway. Black looked embarrassed and threw his head back down. A muffled “that’s just great” sounding up. Zamasu laughed and shifted on the bed so he was sitting on Blacks back running his hands up and down. 

 

“What you don’t know is that I was pleasuring myself watching you.” Zamasu said lightly. Black made a noise and pushed his face deeper into the mattress. He was getting hard again but didn’t want Zamasu to notice. Zamasu leaned forward so his mouth was against Blacks ear.   
“Why didn’t you just do it to me instead?” He whispered. Blacks head snapped up and he turned over moving Zamasu off him so he was on his back.   
“What do you mean? You’d actually let me?” Black asked starring at Zamasu carefully. Zamasu smiled and slid down between Blacks legs.   
“I would.” Zamasu breathed out before licking from base to tip on Blacks hard member. Black shuddered and moaned. His eyes fluttered closed as he lost himself in waves of pleasure. Zamasu was an expert at sucking cock and he didn’t know where he learned that. He never experimented in the past, maybe this different timeline Zamasu had. Black propped himself up on his elbows to watch Zamasu take him fully into his mouth. Zamasu looked up and locked eyes with Black as he bobbed up and down sucking and stroking. It took everything in Black to gently push Zamasu off.   
“No more... I don’t want to finish this way..” Black whispered. Zamasu slowly crawled back up Blacks body leaning forward to kiss him. They melted into the kiss as Black rolled them over so he was on top of Zamasu. He took Zamasu’s pajama pants off and spread his legs open further not breaking the kiss, his fingers found Zamasu’s hole and lightly poked sliding one finger in. Black pumped the finger in and out a few times before adding another. Zamasu broke the kiss throwing his head further into the mattress moaning. Black enjoyed this sight, Zamasu all flushed his eyes closed and mouth open. After a while of fingering Black withdrew his fingers. 

Zamasu looked up at Black watching him. Black leaned over to his bedside table pulling out some oil, he flipped open the cap and poured some over his hard member. He then lined it up with Zamasu’s hole and slowly pushed in. They both groaned at the feeling. Black stilled and looked at Zamasu’s face, searching to see if he was okay. Zamasu looked Black in the eyes and nodded letting him know he can move. The thrusts were slow and gentle at first. Then he picked up the pace going harder. He’d pull almost fully out then slam back into Zamasu. He hit something inside of Zamasu that made his vision go white. Zamasu’s eyes popped open and rolled to the back of his head, incoherent words rolling off his tongue. Black was getting real close to releasing again but he didn’t want to finish just yet, he slowed his movements and put his hand on Zamasu’s cheek. Zamasu opened his eyes slowly at the contact to look Black in the eyes. They slowly leaned into each other in a passionate kiss while Black gently thrusted. The mortals would call this ‘making love’ you could say. Nothing seemed to fit more perfect than that term for them. Black broke the kiss and leaned his face next to Zamasu’s ear whispering he loved him. Zamasu moaned at that and arched his back up, he grabbed Blacks hand and guided it to his own member. Black started pumping it to match his thrusts, slowly going faster at both. They were both close now. Black pumped Zamasu faster so he can watch the kaioshin release himself. It happened quick, Zamasu arched up again and yelled Blacks name as white seed covered his chest. That was enough for Black to finish, he buried himself deeper into Zamasu and his hips stilled. A loud moan escaping his mouth. He gently pulled out of Zamasu and licked up the seed off Zamasu’s chest. 

Zamasu laid there watching Black lick it up and faint hum coming from Black. They stayed like that for a few moments, Zamasu on his back and Black licking and kissing the Kais chest. Black rolled off Zamasu and laid next to him wrapping and arm around his waist. They both let sleep over come them tangled up in the bed together, not a care in the world for once.


End file.
